Forsaken Neon
Forsaken Neon is a moderately difficult demon by Zobros and TriAxis. It was verified by Zobros. Description Forsaken Neon is normally considered a medium or hard demon. It is somewhat easier than the majority of demons by Zobros, especially Acropolis. Gameplay The level starts in a fairly simple but somewhat tricky cube with a lot of jump rings that a player can easily confuse, but can be overcome with a little practice. The level then goes into a fairly easy ball, but the player must be careful to avoid accidentallly hitting any spike in the area. The ball transitions to a fairly easy half speed wave, which goes into a moderately difficult half speed ship that tests the player's straight fly capability. The ship turns into another easy cube with a few jumps, then goes into a simple UFO with easy to figure out timings. The UFO briefly switches to a mini upside down ship, but quickly goes back to a UFO before going into a wave. This wave may look difficult, but good mashing skills and timing can make the wave extremely easy and barely challenging at all. After this wave, a fairly simple cube section will follow up, with another easy UFO section that is not very difficult to time. After this UFO, a ship with rapid speed changes like the wave appears. Just like the wave, it is easy if you have good timing, but there are a few tricky spots that make this ship harder than the wave. After this ship, the next cube is significantly harder than all the other cube sections, with tricky jumps and some seemingly invisible pink jump rings that can confuse the player. The following wave section is very maze-like and blends in with the background, making it hard for players to tell where they're going in the mess of objects. Then a moderately difficult gravity ball with very precise timing comes, and holding is needed for some jumps in order not to hit one of the many sawblades in the area or a spike. The last ship is the hardest section of the level, being triple speed with gravity portals to throw off the player. Near the end of the level, the ship briefly goes regular speed and the names "Tri" and "Zobros" pop up, from which the last short ship section is entered through a spiked one block section as triple speed and the level ends with a second spiked one block section. Crashes * SoulsTRK crashed at 98%. * ToshDeluxe crashed at 97%. * GuitarHeroStyles crashed at the second last ship 2 times. (84% and 86 %) * Water crashed at 89%. *Smokeye crashed at 96% and 97%. *RocktagonGD crashed at 98% 2 times. Trivia * Forsaken Neon is Zobros' easiest demon. * This is Zobros' only collab done with TriAxis. Walkthrough User Coins This level contains 3 bronze user coins: * The first coin is located in the second wave part, and it is between the first and second pillar at the bottom. * The second coin is arguably the hardest to get. You have to have precise timing while in the last cube segment. You have to precisely get the coin, but you still have to use the yellow jump ring above it to continue on, or else you will crash at the bottom of the obstacles. * The third coin is much easier than the first and second ones. At the last ship part, below where "Tri" and "Zobros" pop up. Go slightly underneath to the bottom right to collect the coin. Category:User Created levels Category:Demon levels Category:1.9 Levels